In businesses, such as enterprises, large quantities of data are stored and used in daily business operations. As a result, many situations exist in which data that is stored for one purpose is accessed for another purpose. For example, a company that manufactures and sells products might store manufacturing data related to the products that are produced by the company. The manufacturing data may be used by a sales unit of the enterprise while selling the products. The sales unit may further generate sales data, which may be associated with the manufacturing data. An entity buying the products may also generate buying data associated with the manufacturing data and selling data, thereby generating more and more data. Managing such large quantity of data may be a cumbersome and tedious process.